Optimum
by Tod dem Verstand
Summary: Auch sowas altes...Peter Jackson und die Gefährten und haufenweise Gastspieler, wollten Romeo&Julia nachspielen. Alles in eyjoeysprache.


Optimum  
  
Die Gefährten wurden von Peter Jackson eingespannt um eine Neuverfilmung des Klassikers ROMEO UND JULIA zu drehen. Mit WasserMaxx, berühmt geworden durch schauspielerische höchstleistungen wie in Zweiter Ring Doppelte Probleme (+schleichwerbung mach+) zu lesen bei Schokojedi, Leitherwasweißichwas, TheSchokoTeam oder gar nicht, an der Kamera unter der Regie des erfolgreichen Regiseurs Peter Jackson und mit der Maskenbildnerin MUDDI aus Absolut Schlegel und unserem Absentenheft. sprich: Entschuldigt durch MUDDI. Die lehrer wollten einfach nicht glauben das MUDDI DAS neue kultwort ist.  
  
In den Hauptrollen:  
  
Escalus(Prinz von Verona): Boromir  
  
Graf Paris(Verwanter des Prinzen): Ralph (son Freund von uns)  
  
Montague(Konkurrent von Capulet): Gandalf  
  
Capulet(Konkurrent von Montague): Isildur  
  
Romeo(Montagues Sohn): Legolas  
  
Mercutio(Verwandter des Prinzen. Romeos Freund):Orlando  
  
Benvolio(Montagues Neffe): Angelo (nochn Freund)  
  
Tybalt(Neffe der Gräfin Capulet): Elrond  
  
Bruder Lorenzo(ein Franziskaner): Saruman  
  
Bruder Markus (noch einer): Sauron  
  
Balthasar(Diener von Romeo): Gollum  
  
Abraham(Bedienter Montagues): Gloin  
  
Peter.Punkt: Thranduil  
  
Gräfin Montague: Han  
  
Gräfin Capulet: Zac  
  
Julia(Capulets Tochter): Aragorn  
  
Julias Amme(julias amme): Gimli  
  
Bürger: Die anderen  
  
Der Hässliche: Extra geschrieben für Michael Jackson  
  
Chor: Die Neun  
  
Hans, der nicht vorkommt: Frodo  
  
Sepp, der auch nicht vorkommt: Sam  
  
Josef, der auch nicht vorkommt: Merry  
  
Fred, der sowieso nicht vorkommt: Pippin  
  
Regie: Peter Jackson  
  
Maske: Muddi  
  
Kamera: WasserMaxx  
  
Schnitt: ICH  
  
Musik: Chor, LimpBizkit, Linkin Park, Gorillaz, Britney Spears(OBWOHL sie an geschmacksverirrung leidet), Scooter.  
  
Produzent: Franz von Asissi  
  
Drehort: Verona- Italien.  
  
Drehbuch: Han und Zac  
  
Nach der erfolgreichen Verbuchung von Shakespeare die wir nicht gelesen haben. Und der Erstverfilmung die wir nicht gesehn haben oder zumindest nicht aufgepasst haben mit Leonardo di Cabrio, der diesmal leider keine Zeit hatte.  
  
Romeo und Julia  
  
Peter Jackson: Hat irgendwer von euch das Buch oder wenigsten das Drehbuch gelesen?  
  
Legolas: Ja, hätten wir das sollen?  
  
Aragorn: Hab ich nix von gewusst.  
  
Frodo: Also ich hab reingeschaut. Aber dann bin ich eingeschlafen.  
  
Peter Jackson: Also da ich es auch nicht gelesen habe... spielen wir das was uns einfällt.Und zwar...  
  
Legolas: JAH GEIL!  
  
Peter Jackson: Wer war das?  
  
Alle deuten auf Legolas  
  
Peter Jackson: Egal. Also ihr wisst hoffentlich was ihr für Rollen Habt. Oder. Das war keine Frage. Das war eine Feststellung.  
  
Frodo: Also ich glaub ich bin Hans, der nicht vorkommt.  
  
Peter Jackson: Genau. Die Rolle wurde extra für dich gemacht und ist dir wie auf den Leib geschrieben.  
  
Frodo: Ähm. Wie soll ich das verstehen?  
  
Peter Jackson: Am besten gar nicht. Also bitte alle auf die Bühne.  
  
Aragorn: Welche Bühne?  
  
Peter Jackson, der aus Platzgründen jetzt nur noch PJ heißt: Ja die da. Die da drüben. Ja. Also. Ja. Also wir drehen die erste Szene im Freien. Ja Also RAUS!!!  
  
Legolas: Ja will er uns jetzt rauswerfen?  
  
Die Schauspieler und die Crew gehen raus. Die schwarzen Reiter versuchen wieder mal Frodo umzubringen, und sie hätten es fast geschafft wenn PJ nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre.  
  
Legloas: Also fangen wir an ich muss heute noch nen Werbespot für Philadelphia drehen.  
  
Aragorn: Wie viel kriegst du davür? Ich hab so um die 10.0000 gekriegt.  
  
Legolas: Ich krieg...  
  
PJ: SCHNAUZE!!! WIR FANGEN JETZT AN!!! LEGOLAS UND JULIA AUF DEN RASEN VOREINANDER HINKNIEN!!!  
  
Aragorn: Wer spielt Julia.  
  
PJ: Schau auf den Plan.  
  
Aragorn: Aber da steht Aragorn. Aragorn ist nicht da glaub ich.  
  
PJ: Aragorn bist du.  
  
Aragorn: Oh aber...  
  
PJ: AUF DIE WIESE!!!  
  
Legolas: Ja aber brauchen wir keine Kostüme. Aragorn geht unmöglich als Julia durch.  
  
PJ: Dann ist er eben eine sehr maskuline Julia. Aber gut Aragorn in die Maske. Der rest auch. Woha ich brauch nen Kaffee...  
  
PJ geht zum Kaffee holen und die anderen zur Maske. Eine halbe Stunde später:  
  
Aragorn: Ich schau aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn.  
  
Han: Ach bloß weil der Bart weg is...  
  
Zac: Genau. Also viel Spaß Julia!  
  
Han: HEHEHEHEHE.  
  
Pippin: Jahhhh hehehehehehe  
  
Merry: HAHAHAHAHAH  
  
Aragorn bängt Pippin, Merry, Han und Zac eine auf den Kopf. Und schon geht es Los.  
  
PJ hält eine Klappe vor die Kamera.  
  
PJ: Kamera?  
  
WasserMaxx: Fertig.  
  
PJ: UND BITTE!  
  
Legolas (also Romeo): Hach July! Ich würde deine Tränen die über deine Wangen rinnen wegküssen doch es bedarft mir an Liebe.  
  
Aragorn (also Julia): Untersteh dich.  
  
PJ: CUT! Was soll das? Bitte den Text klar?  
  
Aragorn: Sorry.  
  
PJ: Kamera?  
  
WasserMaxx: Jo!  
  
PJ: UHHHND BITTE!  
  
Romeo: Oh Julia! Ich würde deine Tränen die über deine Wangen rinnen wegküssen doch es fehlt mir an Liebe.  
  
Julia: Aber mein Herz sehnt sich nach Liebe. Nach deiner Liebe.(Des is jetzt alles frei erfunden.)  
  
Romeo: Scheiße. Ne Mücke hat mich gestochen.  
  
PJ: CUT! STRENGT EUCH MAL AN! Kamera?  
  
WasserMaxx: Türlich.  
  
PJ: UND BIIIIHHHTTE!  
  
Romeo: Oh Julia! Ich würde deine Tränen die über deine Wangen rinnen wegküssen doch es fehlt mir an Liebe.  
  
Julia: Aber mein Herz sehnt sich nach Liebe. Nach deiner Liebe.  
  
Romeo: Alles was ich denke ist von deiner Energie beeinflusst. Mein Leben macht keinen Sinn ohne dich. Aber ich darf nicht lieben.  
  
Julia: So gehest du hinweg, doch nimm mein Herz oder ich werde es halt nehmen ähm. also. Keine ahnung. Aber ich hätte lust auf ein CUT!  
  
PJ: CUT!  
  
Julia: Danke baby.  
  
PJ: Kamera?  
  
WasserMaxx: Jup.  
  
PJ: UND BIDDÄH!  
  
Romeo: Oh Julia! Ich würde deine Tränen die über deine Wangen rinnen wegküssen doch es fehlt mir an Liebe.  
  
Julia: Aber mein Herz sehnt sich nach Liebe. Nach deiner Liebe.  
  
Romeo: Alles was ich denke ist von deiner Energie beeinflusst. Mein Leben macht keinen Sinn ohne dich. Aber ich darf nicht lieben  
  
Julia: So gehest du hinweg, doch nimm mein Herz oder ich werde es nehmen.  
  
Romeo: Nein. Geruhet wohl in eurer Liebe zu Prinz Paris.  
  
Julia: Gebt mir mein Herz...  
  
PJ: CUT CUT CUT! Ich habe gerade das ECHTE Drehbuch gefunden. Sohhh jeder schnell nen entwurf und dann.... hehehe.... LOS GEHT'S!!! KAMERA?  
  
WasserMaxx: Servus.  
  
PJ: Ach ja formuliert es bitte ganz normalsprachlich. UND BITTE!  
  
Prolog:  
  
Die neun treten auf. Zur Melodie von Crawling  
  
Zwei halt gleiche Häuser in Verona halt hassen sich ja und dann gibt's n Blutbad. Da is halt n Paar und die wollen heiraten damit die sich wieder vertragen. Wollt ihr uns ma kurz zuhörn? Es wird schon noch besser.  
  
Aufzug: 1 Szene:1  
  
Boiler von Limp Bizkit im Hintergrund.  
  
Der Hässliche(ersetzt Simson): Hey Gregorio(ist krank). Wir wolln hier fei nicht zu Dieben mutieren. AUH(Michael Jacksons in die Weichteile-greif- Schrei)  
  
Gregorio(immer noch krank):Klar nich weil wir sonst ja halt Diebe wären ey.  
  
Der Hässliche: Ich glaub ich dreh durch und hau ab.  
  
Gregorio: Hey du brauchst fei kein Striptease hier machen ey.  
  
Der Hässliche: Ich hau dir eine in die Fresse wenn ich wütend wird.  
  
Gregorio: So schnell wirst du ned wütend ey.  
  
Der Hässliche: Nur son Dackel aus diesem fucking Haus Montague bringt mich scho auf die Palme.  
  
Han aus dem Hintergrund: Ich hab hier fei keine Hunde.  
  
Gregorio: Einen aufregen heißt ihn halt woanders hin deponieren. Wenn du cool sein willst, dann darfst du dich nicht woanders hindeponieren lassen. Wenn du also nicht cool bleibst dann hoppst du halt weg ey.  
  
Der Hässliche: Son Dackel aus dem fucking Haus Montague bringt mich zum durchflippen. Ich wer jedn Typn und jede ungefickte der Montagues in die Kiste jagen.  
  
Gregorio: Dann bist dun Flachwichser, weil nur der flächste kriecht in die Kiste ey.  
  
Der Hässliche: Das stimmt und deshalb werden die Tussen, die die schwachen Viecher sind, immer zu Huren. Deshalb will ich Montague aus der Kiste holen und seine ungefickten Frauen in die Kiste stoßen.  
  
Gregorio: Der fight is nur zwischen uns und niemand wird dich schreien hören ey  
  
Der Hässliche: Ich bring euch so kannibalisch um hey. Und wenn ich die Typen erst fertig gemacht hab dann ritz ich den ungefickten Frauen die Haut auf.  
  
Han aus dem Hintergrund: Warum immer die Jungfern? Die ziehen immer die Arschkarte.  
  
Gregorio: Die Haut der Ungefickten Frauen ey?  
  
Der Hässliche: Ja die Haut der ungefickten Frauen oder ihre Jungfernhaut. Des kannst verstehn wiest willst.  
  
Gregorio: Die ham des zum verstehen. Die mit denen du des machst. Nicht ICH ey!  
  
Der Hässliche: MICH solln sie spürn solange ich die Kraft habe zu stehen und man weiß das ich ein hübsches Stück Fleisch bin (zitiert)  
  
Gregorio: Es is echt geil dass du kein Fisch bist weil dann wärste ein Stockfisch. Verpiss dich lieber da kommen zwei vom Montague ey.  
  
Abraham und Balthasar kommen herein. Straight to hell  
  
Der Hässliche: Hier guck ma. Meine Spraydose is sauber. Fang nur an zum Lesen ich geb dir Rückendeckung.  
  
Gregorio: Willste weglaufn oder was ey?  
  
Der Hässliche: Mach dir nicht in die Hosen ich bleib schon da.  
  
Gregorio: Ja dann is ja gut ey.  
  
Der Hässliche:Lass uns im recht sein. Lass sie anfangen.  
  
Gregorio: Ich will ihnen ne Fratze hinschieben sie solls sich ausdenken wie sie wolln. Is mir egal ey.  
  
Der Hässliche:Ja dann kriegen wir halt Ärger.  
  
Abraham: Bohrt Ihr uns einen Esel Herr (zitiert)?  
  
Der Hässliche: Jap.  
  
Abraham: Bohrt Ihr uns einen Esel, Herr?  
  
Der Hässliche (zu Gregorio): Wärs richtich wennsch etz ja sagn tät??  
  
Gregorio: Ne ey.  
  
Der Hässliche: Nein! Ich bohr euch kein Esel aber ich bohre einn Esel.  
  
Gregorio: Suchst du n Gockel mein Herr ey??  
  
Der Hässliche: Wenn ja dann erledige ich das. Mein Herr is genauso krass wie eurer klar.  
  
Abraham: Keinen krasseren.  
  
Der Hässliche: Krass richtich.  
  
Benvolio tritt auf. Britney Spears (I'm not a girl)  
  
Gregorio: Tell me: Ein krasserer hier kommt n Kollege aus meina Herrschaftlichkeit ey.  
  
Der Hässliche: Ja genau ein krasseren Kollege  
  
Abraham: Ihr lügt (zitiert)!  
  
Der Hässliche: Verpisst euch zu eurer Mama! Frisch Gregorio (zitiert)! Komm her und kämpfe wie ein Mann.  
  
Sie fechten. No Doubt (Hey Baby)  
  
Benvolio: Ihr Deppn weg! Packt eure Spraydosn zurück verdammt! Ihr habt ja null Peilung was ihr da macht!  
  
Tybalt tritt auf. Immer noch No Doubt.  
  
Tybalt: Was? Was du hängst mit den Pennern ab hier, komm ma her Benvolio du alter Sack. Stirb langsam!!  
  
Benvolio: He ich bin n Missionar! Tu des spitze Ding weg des du dein Schwert nennst! Wenn du dich ned traust dann kämpf mit den Losern da drüben.  
  
Tybalt: WAS? Wegrenn und Peace rufen? Ich hasse des Wort wie die Hölle und die ganzen Trottel von Montague Mann. Wehr dich doch du Memme!  
  
Sie sprühn sich voll. Verschiedene Anhänger beider Häuser kommen und mischen sich in den Streit; dann Bürger und Polizeidiener.  
  
1.Polizeidiener (den wir leider vergessen haben und so durch Hans, der jetzt doch vorkommt, ersetzt wird): Hey! Gebt mir die Sprühdosn! Wozu is so ne Mini-Sprühdose?? Prügelt sie nieder verdammt. Wech mit den Capulets und den Montagues.  
  
Capulet im Schalfrock und Gräfin Capulet  
  
Capulet: Was gehtn hier? Hossa, meine große Sprühdose!  
  
Gräfin Capulet: Nein! Wozu brauchen wir denn Sprühdosen?!  
  
Capulet: Meine Sprühdose sag ich! Da drüben rennt der alte Montague daher und sprüht mit seiner Sprühdose und macht sich über mich lustich des Schwein!  
  
Montague: Du Arschloch! Capulet! -Lass mich gehen.  
  
Gräfin Montague: Komm nich einen Schritt her oda ich bäng dir so was von aufn Head hey!!  
  
Der Prinz mit Gefolge. Limp Bizkit (My Way)  
  
PJ: SCHNITT!  
  
Legolas. Des tscheck ich ned. Warum denn jetzt schon wieder?  
  
PJ: Naja jetzt kommt ne Stelle die lassen wir weg.  
  
Legolas: Warum denn? Dann ist die Stelle aber traurig.  
  
PJ(grummelt): Egal. Wir machen weiter bei... der Zweiten Szene! ISILDOR UND RALPH BITTE AUF DIE BÜHNE!  
  
Isildor: Hahhhaaa ich komm dran!  
  
Ralph: Is ja gut.  
  
Isildor: Ja also wohin?  
  
PJ: AUF DIE BÜHNE! KAMERA?  
  
WasserMaxx: Ähm ich steh immer noch neben dir.  
  
PJ: Kamera?  
  
WasserMaxx: Absolut.  
  
PJ: UND BITTE!  
  
Eine Straße.  
  
Capulet, besprenkelt? Für so alte Knacker wie wirs sin is Peace nich die Welt Paris und ein Bedienter kommen.  
  
Capulet:Und da Montague is mit da selben Kacke wie ich.  
  
Paris(RALPH AHHH!!!): Ihr seid beide voll die geilen Typen. Das find nich nur ich. S is schade das ihr euch ned mögt. Aba Kollege wie dünkt euch mein Gesuch.Was soll das denn heißen. Oh mann. Shakesbeare hatte echt voll die Minnibrain...  
  
PJ: SCHNITT! Also das wussten wir auch nicht und habens desswegen so hingeschrieben. Sag einfach das was da steht. HABE ICH ERLAUBT ZU DENKEN?  
  
Ralph: Schon gut.  
  
PJ: Kamera?  
  
WasserMaxx: Türlich türlich sicher dicker türlich türlich alles klar? Türlich..  
  
PJ: UND BITTE!  
  
Capulet:Es krazt mich so wie ichs grade gesagt hab. Mein Kind is noch saugeil jung. die is grade mal Vierzehn. Wart ma noch zwei jahre und na verheirat ma se.  
  
Paris: Auch noch jüngere hattn schon Kinder.  
  
Capulet:(des wird jetzt zitiert. Alles andere wäre zu viel arbeit.) Wer vor der Zeit beginnt, der endigt früh. All meine Hoffnungen verschlang die Erde, mir blieb dieses hoffnungsvolle kind. Doch werbt nur lieber Graf! Sucht euer Heil! Mein will ist von dem ihren nur ein Teil. Wenn sie aus wahl in eure bitten willigt, do hab ich vorraus ihr Wort gebilligt. Ich gebe heut ein Fest von Alters hergebracht, ich lud darauf der Gäste viel zu Nacht, was meine Freunde sind: Ihr der dazu gehöret, sollt hochwillkommen sein, wenn ihr die Zahl vermehret. In meinem Haus sollt ihr des Himmels Glanz heut nacht verdunkelt sehn durch ird`scher Sterne Tanz. Wie muntere Jünglinge mit neuem Mut sich freuen, wenn auf die Fersen nun Fuß des holden Maien.(des is mir zu doof geworden. Wer jetzt unbedingt nochmehr sinnloses geschwafel braucht solls gefälligst selber lesen.)  
  
Capulet und Paris gehen ab.  
  
Der Bediente(ersetzt durch Sepp der nicht vorkommt.): Hey geil. Ich soll die leude hier suchn von denen die namen hier stehn? da steht: Der Schuster soll hat sich um die Elle kümmern, der Schneider halt um seinen fuck, der Fischer um (seine Fische, hätte ich ja angenommen) seinen Pinsel, der Maler um seine Netze(wie logisch).  
  
ÜHH EIER!!!! ICH WILL ÜHHH EIER UND HABE KEINE LUST MEHHHR!!!  
  
Okay ich hab mich berühigt. Ich hab Chocolate Sticks mit Orangenfüllung geschenkt gekriegt. HAHA mir ist zwar shon ganz schlecht aber die kann ich doch nicht in der Tüte lassen... Manche Leute wissen ja wie man mich glücklich macht.... SCHOKOLADEHHHH ODER SÜßIGKEITEN!!! HAHAHAHEHEHEH!!!  
  
PJ: Nach dem Han einen anfall hatte machen wir einfach da weiter wo wir aufgehört haben...  
  
Noch schnell böser Blick zu Han und dann  
  
PJ: Kamera?  
  
WasserMaxx: Si.  
  
PJ: UND BITTE!  
  
Benvolio und Romeo kommen.  
  
Benvolio: Ach Kolege! Eine Scheiße erstickt die andere; Schmerz kann nem anderen echte fucking qual erschparn. los jetzt wird dir schwindlig, das hilft fei! Wenn du jetz merkst das du ned der einzige bist der leidet geht's dir bald betta. Gib dir Augentropfen.(Ich wusste "Saug in dein Auge neuen Zaubersaft" nicht anders zu sagen) so wird das gift von den Alten weggesaugt. Wiso auch immer und wie auch immer. AOHW! WAS IST DAS FÜR SCHEIß SCHEIß SCHEIß TEXT???  
  
PJ: SCHNITT! Ich hab doch gesagt das ihr eure Wut auf Zetteln ausdrücken sollt. IDIOTEN!  
  
Angelo: Is ja gut. Is ja gut.  
  
PJ: KAMERAHHH?  
  
WasserMaxx: Naa.  
  
PJ: Nicht?  
  
WasserMaxx: Nein. Linse is kapput.  
  
PJ: Nein. nein. nein. nein. nein.  
  
WasserMaxx: Ich hab eine dabei!Eine neue. also kein Grund zur sorgehh.  
  
WasserMaxx wechslet die Linse aus.  
  
PJ: KAMERA?  
  
WasserMaxx: yesohu.  
  
PJ: UND BITTA!!!  
  
Romeo: HAAAA ICH KOMM DRAN AHHHHHHHA!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! AHHH MAMA MAMA ICH KOMM INS FERNSEHEN!!!  
  
PJ: LEGOLAS!!! WAS SOLL DAS?  
  
Romeo: sorry.  
  
PJ: UND BÜDÄÖH!  
  
Romeo:Ein Blatt von dem Busch da eignet sich geil.  
  
Benvolio: Hä? Wofür denn?  
  
Romeo: Fürn zerfleischtes Bein.  
  
Benvolio: Romeo? Spinnst du?  
  
Romeo: nahh...  
  
PJ: LABER LABER!!! ICH HAB KEINEN BOCK AUF DIESE SZENE: DIE LASSEN WIR WECH!!!  
  
Romeo: Fein. Aber jetzt darf ich schon wieder nicht spielen. Immer wenn ich dran bin lassen wirs weg.  
  
PJ: Jahh Legolas. Also SZENE 3!!!  
  
Han: Und der Verstand verliert den Verstand... Sonne in der Nacht. Feuer im Vulkan!! Ich haaasssehehehe dieses lieiehehehd muss es aber sihihiingehehen.  
  
PJ: Hast dus Han?  
  
Han: Klaro.  
  
PJ: KAMERA?  
  
WasserMaxx: Efcaristo.  
  
PJ: Was heißt das denn schon wieder? Egal. UND BITTE!  
  
Ein Zimmer im Hause Capulet.  
  
Gräfin Capulet: Hey geil. Wo is mein Baby? Amme? WO IST SIE?  
  
Wärterin(wird durch Josef der nicht vorkommt ersetzt): Mein gott. Is schon gut. Ich habse auch schon gerufen und se is ned gekommen. JULIETTE!!!  
  
Julia kommt.  
  
Julia: Wasn los? Wer will was von mir?  
  
Wärterin: Your Mother.  
  
Julia: Bin schon da mother. Was geht?  
  
Gräfin Capulet die aus Platzgründen nur noch GC heißt: Also folgendes geht: Amme zieh ab. Das geht dich jetzt nix an. Ach nee Amme du sollst es auch hörn. Echt ne geile sache. Du weißt ja das Juliy n krasses alter hat oda?  
  
Wärterin: Ja des kann ma ja an drei händen abzählen ne?  
  
GC: Sie is aber nicht 14.  
  
Wärterin: Ich verwett echt 14 meiner Zähne. Och hab zwar nur vier aber das leckt mich jetzt nich.  
  
Han: AHHHHH MEINE SCHOKOLADENOSTEREIER SCHMELZEN!!! FACKING SONNE AHHHH!!!! ANJA!!! ZAC!!! HILFEHHH!!!!!!!  
  
PJ: SCHNITT! HAN DEINE OSTEREIER JUCKEN JETZT KEINEN!  
  
Han: AUUHAAAAA.  
  
PJ: Was denn jetzt schon wieder?  
  
Han: Ich hab mich mit nem Messer auf den Handrücken geschnitten. AH.FACK NOCHMAL! JETZT HÖRMA AUF! NO FUN MEHR! Habt ihr eigentlich schon gewusst das ich ein total geiles computerprogramm habe? Nein? Ich auch nicht. ich habs ja auch nicht nur mein Vater und BÖA BÖA!!! 


End file.
